Hinata's Biggest Decision
by xXxauroaxXx
Summary: Hinata has to marry someone before her eighteenth birthday or she'll have to marry Neji. Naruto and Kiba both love her too much to lose her to Neji so they have to convince her and Hiashi to choose one of them. Who will be Hinata's husband?
1. Hiashi's Big News

**xXxauroaxXx: **Yeah!! Our first Fanfiction!

**xXx-sasuke-is-mine-xXx: **We put a lot of teamwork into this story so we hope you enjoy it.

**xXxauroaxXx:** Please read and review!

**xXx-sasuke-is-mine-xXx:** Enjoy the first chapter! grabs her Sasuke plush

**Summary: **_Hinata has to marry someone before her eighteenth birthday or she'll have to marry Neji. Naruto and Kiba both love her too much to lose her to Neji so they have to convince her and Hiashi to choose one of them. Who will be Hinata's husband? Kiba, Naruto or Neji? HinataXKiba HinataXNaruto HinataXNeji._

_**Chapter One: Hiashi's Big News**_

One morning in the Hyuuga Manor…

Loud footsteps were heard throughout the Hyuuga household. Hiashi Hyuuga, the head of the main house, stomped over to his eldest daughter's room. "Hinata! Wake up! I have to talk to you!" he shouted over the sound of his nephew's training and his youngest child's screams of agony as her cousin chased her around the yard.

The door opened silently as a fully dressed Hinata appeared in the door way. Her elegant blackish blue hair grew down to her waist and had curves that any guy her age (she's 17) chasing her everywhere she went. Hinata brought her hand towards her eyes and rubbed them tiredly.

"Come with me, Hinata." Hiashi ordered as he walked off towards the dining hall.

"H...hai." Hinata whispered as she followed her father.

Hinata stared at her younger sister and cousin in the courtyard. Hinabi was running around crying as hard as she could as Neji chased her around using the Byakugan. She giggled and continued to follow her father further into the manor. The sound of Hanabi echoed down the hall. As they went further through the hall, the screams and shouts of "Get back here, Hanabi!" and "Get away from me, Neji! I don't want to train with you anymore!" became quieter. They stopped in front of the dining hall and took seat across from each other from the table.

"We have an important topic to talk about, Hinata. It's about you." Hiashi said in between sips of is morning tea. Hinata gulped and then nodded her head. Hiashi took a couple more sips then continued talking. "Our clan is rapidly declining of heirs and we need more members in our clan if we are to continue being one of the best in all of Konoha. Every other member in the clan that is not yet married is either too young, too old, or bisexual. If you were to marry and produce more heirs, our clan will continue to strive."

"So y…you're saying t…that if I were to marry, and have k…kids, that our clan will keep striving?" Hinata wimpered as she started to tremble. Hiashi nodded and cleared his throat. "You have until your eighteenth birthday to find someone eligible to marry you . Or else.""Or else w…what??" Hinata stammered. Hiashi grinned and took another long sip of tea before answering her. "Or else you'll be marrying Neji." Hinata gasped, but quickly covered her mouth to stop herself from being rude. "T…that should be easy. I should be able to find someone." Hinata said smirking at the thought of marrying either Kiba or Naruto. She blushed a bright red and quickly turned her head so her father couldn't see. "But… I have to make sure that he's good enough to marry you." _Oh! I hope one of them will pass father's tests. _Hinata thought as she stood up to tell them.

Hiashi grabbed her hand and placed a big packet of paper into it. She looked confused so Hiashi explained. "That's the list of requirements for the person who is to marry you. Even though Neji fits only 25 percent of the requirements, he is a Hyuuga." He waved her off and she took off at a run to find Kiba and Naruto. On the way, she passes a very bruised Hanabi and a tired and satisfied Neji. She passed them up in a quick step and ran out of the manor towards the Inuzuka household.

**xXxauroaxXx: **We hope you enjoyed our first chapter of Hinata's Biggest Decision!

**xXx-sasuke-is-mine-xXx: **It was short, but it was late at night so don't complain. snuggles up to Sasuke

**Sasuke: **Get off of me. Who are you!?

**xXx-sasuke-is-mine-xXx: **Your biggest fan! Please review!


	2. The Big Packet of Requirement

**xXxauroaxXx:** Thanks for all the reviews! We really appreciate that you read the first chapter.

**xXx-sasuke-is-mine-xXx:** Yeah! Thanks to all our faithful readers who reviewed.

**yuna-da-summoner: **Hey! I'm one of the new authors for this story. I hope you enjoy the second chapter of Hinata's Bigegst Decision.

**xXxauroaxXx: **We, the authors, will be including special thanks to all of those who reviewed.

**xXx-sasuke-is-mine-xXx:** Yupperz! OMG! Where's my Sasuke poster?!

**yuna-da-summoner:** In this chapter, we'll find out what Hiashi's packet contains and how Naruto and Kiba react to the news Hinata tells them.

_**Chapter Two: The Big Packet of Requirements**_

At the Inuzuka house...

Hinata knocked on the wooden gate, waiting for someone to open it. Kiba's mother, Tsume, then opened the door to find a very red Hinata. Hinata's face was beet red from the running and she was quite tired. "Are you alright, Hinata-Sama?" Tsume asked as she pulled Hinata towards the house. "H-hai!" Hinata stammered as she was shoved into a rather lumpy couch. Akamaru, who had grown quite big since Sasuke came back after killing Orochimaru, was laying on the floor watching his master and buddy play the brand new Playstation 3. Kiba said, "Hey what's up, Hinata. What took you so long to get here?" Then he turned back towards the screen. "We have a big problem!" Hinata managed to say between gasps. Naruto, who had been stuffing his face with ramen turned to look at Hinata and muttered something that sounded like "What problem". Kiba too turned around to face Hinata. Hinata blushed a little as she stared at Naruto.

"Um.. Naruto? What did you just say? I c-couldn't understand you with the ramen in your mouth."

Naruto managed to swallow the clump of ramen and gulp down a jug of water the size of his head. "I said, what problem." Naruto sputtered as he got up to get more ramen. Kiba stood up too to sit down next to Hinata. Kiba, the energetic lug, was at height of 5' 9" while Naruto was at a height of 5' 6". Hinata, the petite heiress, stood at a height of 5' 5". As Kiba sat down, he wrapped his arms around Hinata and gave a long wet kiss on the cheek. Just as he stopped the kiss, Naruto stepped in and wacked him over the head with the now full bowl of ramen. "Lips off of Hinata when you're not a date!" Naruto snarled as he laid another wack on the head to Kiba. As the second hit slammed down, the hot ramen was sent flying onto the defensless Hinata.

"Oww!!" screamed Hinata as the hot liquid splattered across her arms and legs. "Now look what you did, Naruto!" Kiba shouted as he pointed to Hinata who was now standing up to go to the bathroom. Hinata walked over to the bathroom and opened the door to get in. _Why do they always fight over me? _She thought as she started the shower. Just as she was pulling off her jacket, a red faced Kiba came in holding a shirt towards her. "Here, Hinata. You can use this shirt while your clothes are washing. It's big enough to cover you, so don't worry." Kiba said as he turned to close the door. "Thank you, Kiba-kun." Once the door was closed. She began to strip off the remainder of her clothes and slipped into the shower.

Outside of the bathroom, an eager Naruto and a blushing Kiba stood at the bathroom door. "You think she's in the shower already?" asked Naruto as he began to turn the doorknob. "Dunno! Let's go and check." Kiba said as his nose began to bleed at the thought of seeing Hinata naked. Just as they were opening the door, Akamaru pushes them through the door causing some stuff to fall over and break. At the sound of things breaking, Hinata activated her Byakugan to check to see what happened. She saw Naruto on top of Kiba and Kiba on the ground clutching her underwear. "K-kiba-kun! N-naruto-kun! What are you doing in here?" Hinata stuttered as pulled a towel towards her to cover up. She stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her. Her long blackish blue hair was soaking wet. The water drops were elegantly dripping out of her hair and she blushing madly. She leaned over to help them giving them a clear sight of clevage. They both blushed bright red as they took her hand to get up. "Um.. we were just checking to see if you were alright." Naruto managed to say as he avoided looking at her. "Well I'm alright. Do you mind leaving, please?" They nodded their heads and left her to finish her shower.

Minutes later, after Hinata's shower, she came out in one of Kiba's shirts. The long white shirt with the words 'Playboy' inprinted onto it came down to her knees. She was carrying a big white packet covered in stains from the soup. Hinata gracefully sat down inbetween Naruto and Kiba and smiled at them. "Um.. I came here today, to tell you that my father, Lord Hiashi, wants me to become the head of the Hyuuga Clan, and for that to happen, I have to be married before my eighteenth birthday or I'll have to marry Neji." Hinata said and leaned her head against the back of the couch. "WHAT!?" shouted the two in union. "And you will have to fit the requirements my father gave me." Hinata muttered as she opened the packet to the first page. Imprinted on the page was a long list of requirements. They flipped through it to find that the whole thing was a list. It went all the way to 100. "Oh my Hokage!" said Kiba as he scratched Akamaru's head. Hinata began to read the requirements out loud.

**They must be a full fledge ninja who is atleast an ANBU, Jonin, Elite Jonin, or higher.**

**They must be able to lead a clan. They must have good leadership in order to preseverve the Hyuuga way.**

**They must be atleast as strong as Neji in order to protect my beloved Hinata.**

**They must be able to bear children for the sake of the clan.**

**They must polite and gentle.**

**They must be courageous and compassionate. In order to suceed this clan, they must be able to take on a thousand men in one attack.**

**They must be able to entertain the clan leader (a.k.a. Hiashi) at the dinner party next month.**

**They must be able to play an instrument.**

**They must put the clan before themselves**

**They must not be gay, bi-sexual, or homo.**

"Bi-sexual? Gay? Homo? Hahaha!! That sounds like Sai!" Naruto said between laughs. He rolled over onto the floor and was laughing his guts out. "Be serious, Naruto. This is no laughing matter. We can't lose Hinata to that bastard, Neji!" Kiba growled at Naruto and then raised a fist. "No one can take Hinata from me." Hinata held onto Kiba's arm and gently stroked it. "Wow, Kiba-kun. That's very kind of you." she said as she laid her head onto his shoulder. Kiba looked at her then blushed. "What about me, Hinata?!" Naruto cried as he ran over to her side and hugged the life out of her. "And you too, Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled then stood up to leave. "I have to go. Meet me at the Hyuuga manor in the morning. I'll help you prepare for the dinner party." She waved goodbye and ran off down the road.

**xXxauroaxXx: **We hope you enjoyed the second chapter!

**xXx-sasuke-is-mine-xXx: **We can't wait to put up the next chapter.

**yuna-da-summoner: **Wow this story was really pervy. But Naruto and Kiba love Hinata a lot.

**xXxauroaxXx: **We'll try to update as soon as possible.

**xXx-sasuke-is-mine-xXx: **Review, review, review!


	3. Author's Note

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

xXx-sasuke-is-mine-xXx will be on health absence since she is in the hospital. She will be back sortly after a week or two so please be patient until she comes back. She is the one that came up with the idea of this story and plus, she's my cousin so don't worry. I bet she'll be back in no time. We will miss her dearly so until she comes back, yuna-da-summoner and xXxauroaxXx will be taking over for her until she comes back. So sit back and enjoy the story.


End file.
